


all those crazy nights spent in two

by ultraviolent



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adult Louis, Drug Use, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Innocent Harry, M/M, Underage Harry, very bad written smut lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolent/pseuds/ultraviolent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis is having a fun night with his little boy. harry seems to enjoy it all.</p><p>or milkshakes, kisses, joints and some handjobs in the middle of the night.</p><p>---</p><p>harry is 16 yo, louis is 22 yo</p>
            </blockquote>





	all those crazy nights spent in two

harry sat on his bed in the middle of night, all dressed up and stared at the bedroom window impatiently. this is going to be fun.

few minutes later, landed on a window glass small stone, and harry excitedly jumped out of bed and rushed to the window. he opened it with as minimum noise as possible, sat down on the window-sill and landed clumsily on the roof. 

he walked with the cautious steps to the large oak tree that stood in their yard, and expertly and without hesitation climbed it down.  
once he stood on the ground, he jumped over the fence and could not help the smile on his lips when he saw the oh so familiar car beside which stood oh even more familiar person.

"hey babe."

harry happily skipped to louis and puckered his lips for a kiss, and when louis pecked him only quickly, boy frowned sadly.  
louis laughed at his boyfriend's silliness and sticked a hand for him to take. 

"let's go. we have all night for that." 

so, harry accepted it and together they entered louis' car. when they were seated, harry turned with a questioning look to louis and asked: "where are we going?" 

"anywhere you want." 

harry smiled childishly. 

"milkshake bar, then."  
\-----

harry liked this the most. sitting in the dark and quiet car in the lap of his boyfriend, while enjoying milkshakes and talking about the experiences of the days when they weren’t together.  
those days were quite often, considering that their relationship was, of course, kept as a secret and they couldn’t go on a proper date in days.  
and so, it became their routine- harry would slip out of the house and experience night adventures together with louis.

"i really like this, you know," harry said happily and took a long sip from his strawberry-banana shake.

"yeah, same." louis finished his milkshake and threw the cup out the window. 

harry jokingly hit his shoulder and gasped dramatically. 

"hey, don’t do that!" 

louis grinned in amusement and kissed harry's strawberry-tasting lips. 

"chill, princess." harry giggled at the pet name, and leaned his head on louis' chest.  
louis stroked his back and thought about how adorable his little boy is. 

"hey, sweetie, wanna try something new?" 

at the word "new", harry's head shot up from louis' chest and he eagerly nodded.  
louis smiled smug smile and rummaged in the pocket of his leather jacket, from which he pulled out a joint. 

"is that-?" harry glanced at louis and carefully took the joint between his slender fingers.

"right," louis nodded, "wanna try?"

in fact, it was a silly question, because harry was too young even to smoke or drink.  
so the drugs were therefore out question.

"i don’t know, should i?" and when harry looked at louis with those big, innocent green eyes, louis thanked god for that perfect creature in his arms.

"only if you want to, i won't pressure you," louis said and stroked harry's hip.

younger boy again looked at the white roll in his hand and nodded weakly.

"why not?" 

louis kissed his sweet lips once again, with one hand reached in his jean pocket for a cigarette lighter with a picture of john lennon on it, while with the other hand took the joint from harry and put it between his own lips. he brought lighter to an end of a joint and light it up.

he inhaled well-known, sweet smoke into his lungs, and enjoyed harry’s fascinated and curious look on his face. he then pulled the joint out of his mouth and put it against harry's lips.

"your turn." green-eyed boy smiled a dimpled smile and slightly parted his lips.  
louis had warned him not to 'inhale too much' and then he just mimicked what his boyfriend did, but as soon as the smoke got into harry's mouth, he started coughing really loudly. louis laughed and lightly clapped the boy on the back.

"okay?"

"yeah," cough, "this is not my thing, i guess."

louis nodded his head in agreement and caressed harry’s cheek.

"i feel little dizzy, what the hell," harry laughed and drank from his, already warm, milkshake.

louis shook his head in amusement, turned on the radio-currently playing arctic monkeys' cd-and continued smoking silently.

after a few minutes of silence between the couple, when louis had almost finished his smoke, harry began to be restless and lacked attention of his older boyfriend, and so he whined dramatically.

"what's wrong, kitten?" louis asked with a dreamy smile on his lips and a blown pupils. he was high as fuck.

harry just pouted when louis once again stared at the city lights and hummed the melody of the song. so, he did something that he knew would undoubtedly work.

he bent over to louis and loaded his neck with a butterfly kisses. well, it seemed to work, because louis threw the rest of a joint out of open window and put his hands on both harry’s sides.

harry smiled in satisfaction and adding to the effect, poked his tongue out and slowly licked louis' prominent neck vein.

"shit, babe-" louis took a deep breath and gripped harry's hips even tightly.

harry, being a little tease, began to wiggle his hips on louis' growing boner and smirked dirtily when the older boy let out a little moan.

and hell, louis thought that harry might look innocent, but he definitely knew what he was doing.

louis buried his fingers into harry's amazing curls and gently tugged at them. harry lifted his head from louis 'neck, where he left several hickeys, and looked into louis' horny-clouded eyes.

the older boy didn’t hesitate, and quickly connected the younger boy's lips with his.  
harry released surprised squeak, but soon began to cooperate when louis' tongue eagerly found his way into his mouth.  
and then they just kissed and grinded against each other until louis decided to go a little further.

he awkwardly reached a hand between his and harry's body, and began palming harry through his jeans.  
younger boy disconnected their mouths when louis started unbuttoning his jeans, and he quickly grabbed his wrist.

"lou, what are you doing?" he breathed out heavily and looked into the beautiful blue eyes of his boyfriend.

"don’t worry, sweetcheeks, you gonna like this," louis said, and when harry still didn’t release his wrist, he gently kissed his red swollen lips and smiled at him reassuringly.

"trust me, harry, i just want to make you feel good. i would never hurt you, and you know it, honey."  
and yes, harry knew it, so he just smiled slightly and let go of louis' hand.

and so, louis slowly slipped his hand into harry's briefs and took a hold of his cock. 

"shit," boy gasped in surprise, because he was the only who ever touched his own 'man parts', and the feeling of louis' hand was more than pleasurable. and so new.

louis gently worked harry's shaft, and savored the moment of boy's total vulnerability and his cute little moans he made at the back of his throat. he then thumbed over the slit and smeared precum all over harry's length so it wouldn’t be too dry and painful for the younger boy. 

and as harry, after a while, began to buck his hips in rhythm with louis' hand and his moans grew louder, the older boy could tell that he was close.  
so louis quickened the pace, until his wrist quite hurt, and gently kisses harry's neck.  
harry closed his eyes and screwed his face in what looked like pain, because he was just so, so close he could feel the orgasm bubbling in his lower abdomen. 

when he suddenly felt louis' hot breath on his ear and heard him whispering: "come for me baby," he was pushed over the edge and he came with a cry of louis' name.  
and it hit him so fucking hard he saw white and it took him several minutes to stop shaking from the best orgasm he had ever experienced.

and louis just watched as his sweet boy breathed heavily with his eyes still closed, and he looked really beautiful like that, all spend and happy. 

louis then pulled his hand out of harry’s pants and wiped the white stuff carelessly on his jeans, because really, fuck it.

"you okay there?" louis asked and harry nodded his head and leaned his forehead against louis'.

"thank you," he whispered, and older boy slapped his ass.

"you're so silly," louis teased his younger boyfriend in a mocking tone, but then he smiled at him kindly.

"love you, haz," he said, and harry's heart made something like a somersault.

"love you too, lou."

and then they kissed once again but this time more lovingly and intimately to show each other their love.  
when louis began to slowly pull away, he didn't miss the wicked smirk on harry’s lips, and he raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"what?"

harry's smile grew even more.

"you know what we should do now?"  
and when louis shook his head disapprovingly, harry announced eagerly.

"skinny-dipping!" he threw his arms around louis' neck and waited for him to say something.  
louis smacked his own forehead and sighed.

"harry, it's dark, i don’t think this is a go-"

"i can return your favor."

louis' eyes widened. 

"oh. well, that sounds good." harry cracked up at louis' facial expression, pushed himself off of his lap and hopped in the passenger seat while louis started the engine.

and so, still high on the drugs and excitement and happiness, the couple drove in the direction of the river, while singing loudly and quite off key along with the song playing on the radio.


End file.
